What will happen next?
by Trory
Summary: Willow und Xander verbringen einen Abend in Xanders Zimmer. Dabei passiert mehr zwischen den beiden als sie es geplant hatten...Please R&R!


Dieser One Shot liegt mir sehr am Herzen. Es hat einfach Spaß gemacht ihn zu schreiben. Zu der Zeit habe ich die dritte Staffel angesehen, und ich musste einfach was dazu schreiben _ggg_

Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen.

* * *

What will happen next?

Kleine Sonnenstrahlen trafen auf das Gesicht von Willow, und diese blinzelte kurz. Die Sonne schien ihr direkt ins Gesicht, und somit musste es schon wieder Morgen sein. Willow streckte sich in ihrem Bett, und auf einmal spürte sie etwas. Oder besser jemanden. Ihr Fuß traf kurz auf den eines anderen Menschen. Nun war sie reichlich verwirrt. Wieso lag sie mit jemandem im Bett? Eigentlich war es auch kein Grund nervös zu werden, oder Panik zu bekommen, aber sie konnte einen gewissen Anfall von Panik nicht verhindern.

Nein, eigentlich war es noch nicht mal ein kleiner Anfall. In ihrem Inneren tobte gerade eine schreckliche Unruhe, und mit jeder Sekunde die sie länger so einfach herum lag, da wurde dieses Gefühl schlimmer. _Kein Grund zur Panik Willow! Du liegst nur in deinem Bett, und bist nicht allein! Oh Gott, ich bin nicht allein in meinem Bett, und ich bin_ In Gedanken verstummte sie gerade. Oh nein. Nein! Das war nun aber ganz und gar nicht gut.

Vorsichtig hob sie die Bettdecke hoch in die sie sich gerade noch gekuschelt hatte, und entdeckte dass sie nackt war. Ganz und gar nackt. Willow hatte nichts an, und lag da wie Gott sie geschaffen hatte! _Ich bin nackt! Oh mein Gott, ich liege nackt neben irgendjemandem im Bett!_ Wenn sie vorher Panik gehabt hatte, dann war sie es nun noch weit aus mehr. Sie lag nackt in ihrem Bett. Nein, auch das stimmte nicht. Sie lag nicht in ihrem Bett.

So langsam, und leise es ging setzte die Rothaarige sich auf, und sah sich im Raum um. Das war nicht ihr Zimmer. Auf keinen Fall. Dies war nicht ihr Zimmer, sondern das von Xander! Das war Xanders Zimmer. Also...Also musste sie nackt in Xanders Bett liegen. Oh mein Gott. Sie lag nackt in Xanders Bett. War derjenige neben ihr im Bett dann etwa...Xander. Ja, es war Xander. Wie in Zeitlupe drehte sie ihren Kopf nach links, und sah einen friedlich schlafenden Xander.

Panik! Nun war es wirklich Panik die in ihr hochkam. Und was für eine Panik. Wieso lag Willow Rosenberg nackt neben ihrem besten Freund Xander Harris? Das musste doch ein schlechter Scherz sein! Aber wenn es kein sehr schlechter Alptraum war, dann lag sie aus irgendeinem Grund nackt neben Xander. Und wieso wollte sie eigentlich gar nicht wissen. Es macht ihr Angst. Angst, sehr viel Angst sogar. Sie wünschte sich dass es Tausend Gründe geben würde wieso sie hier lag, aber eigentlich, und das wusste sie, gab es nur eine logische Erklärung dafür.

Wenn sie logisch denken würde, dann musste Xander auch nackt sein. Willow streckte ihre Hand aus, und hob die Bettdecke ganz leicht an, um sie nur zwei Sekunden später wieder fallen zu lassen. Das war weit aus mehr als sie jemals von Xander hatte sehen wollen. Auch wenn ihr Verhältnis in der letzten Zeit äußerst komisch gewesen war, was ja daran lag, dass sie sich immer wieder küssten, oder aus anderen Gründen die Finger nicht voneinander lassen konnten, das war mehr als sie verkraftete.

Er war nackt. Und Willow war auch nackt. Und das war mehr als schlecht. Dann hatten sie...oh nein, sie wollte gar nicht daran denken. Getrunken hatten sie nicht, aber im Moment wollte sie sich gar nicht daran erinnern wieso sie nun hier war. _Nicht daran denken. Einfach nicht daran denken. Oh Gott! Ich hab mit Xander geschlafen! Nein nein nein._ Sie fuhr sich mit ihren Fingern unwirsch durch ihre Haare, und seufzte leise. Das hatte sie nicht...doch das hatte sie getan.

Oh Gott. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Die beiden hatten sich doch dazu entschlossen die Finger voneinander zu lassen, und endlich damit aufzuhören! Xander war mit Cordelia zusammen, und sie selbst war mit Oz zusammen! Wie hatten sie das nun nur tun können? Oh mein Gott. Wie hatten die beiden das nur geschehen lassen können. Als sich Xander im Bett neben ihr rührte, und komische Grundlaute von sich gab, bekam sie einen halben Herzinfarkt. Sofort hörte sie auf zu atmen, und starrte ihren besten Freund an.

Als sich eine Hand unter der Bettdecke auf sie zu bewegte, rollte sie sich instinktiv nach rechts. Krachend, und mit einem lauten Knall fiel sie auf den Boden, und stöhnte auf. Verdammt. Das war dann wohl die Panik die sich in ihr breit machte. Nun lag sie nackt auf seinem Zimmerboden. Sie griff nach oben, und zog die Decke nach unten. Willow wickelte sich in die Bettdecke, und setzte sich auf. Vom Bett heraus sah Xander sie an.

„Ah...Willow...", murmelte er, und genau in diesem Moment schien ihm bewusst zu werden das er nackt war. Er sprang aus seinem Bett, und hielt sich sein Kopfkissen vor seine Kronjuwelen. „W...Willow? Wieso...und wieso bist du hier in meinem Zimmer?", er sah seine beste Freundin fragend an, und sah dann zu wie Willow langsam vom Boden aufstand. Seine Bettdecke klammerte sie panisch an ihren Körper, und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich...oh mein Gott. Xander...", sagte sie tonlos, und ging zum Fenster um hinaus zu sehen.

Eigentlich waren ihre Gedanken überall. Nur nicht hier. Oz...wie hatte sie ihm das nur antun können. Mit Xander schlafen? Willow schloss die Augen, und sofort kamen ihr Bilder von letzter Nacht in den Kopf. Keine guten Bilder...sie hatten wirklich miteinander geschlafen. Hinter sich hörte sie etwas rascheln, und innerlich wusste sie das Xander sich gerade anzog. Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten, nur um sicher zu gehen das sie nicht noch mehr von ihm sah, drehte sie sich zu Xander um.

**Vor ca. 7 Stunden**

Willow stand von Xanders Bett auf, und ging zum Fenster. Draußen war es stockfinster, und der Mond stand am Himmel. „Buffy hat gemeint das sie es vielleicht nicht schafft. Du kennst sie ja...die Streife...", sagte Willow, und drehte sich wieder zu Xander um. Ihr bester Freund lag auf seinem Bett und starrte in den Fernseher. „Sie ist komisch in letzter Zeit.", sagte er nach einer halben Ewigkeit, und sah zu der Rothaarigen am Fenster.

„Wer? Cordelia? Meinst du sie hat etwas gemerkt?", fragte sie sofort, und spürte wie sie etwas blasser wurde. Was wenn Cordelia etwas davon mit bekommen hatte? Es war eigentlich wirklich nicht so schwer voneinander zu lassen oder? Welche Gefahren konnten schon lauern...allein sein, und...oh, sie waren allein. Xander und sie brauchten einen Puffer zwischen sich...ein Puffer der verhinderte dass ihre Lippen sich wieder selbstständig machten, oder noch Schlimmeres passierte. In der Chemiestunde hatten sie unterm Tisch gefüßelt, und auch sonst...es hatte immer wieder Situationen gegeben die in diese Richtung gingen.

Angefangen hatte alles mit dem Ballabend. Oder eher mit der Kleiderprobe. Ihr erster Kuss. Ihr erster richtiger Kuss. Ein bescheuerter Kuss im Kindergarten würde kaum als ‚Kuss' durchgehen. Und es war total verrückt gewesen. Xander zu küssen. Und es hatte sich sehr gut angefühlt. Mehr als gut...aber es war falsch. Sie hatte Oz, und Xander Cordelia. Das ging nicht. Willow hatte schon lange Gefühle für ihn gehabt. Aber Xander war das nicht klar gewesen. Ihm war einfach nicht bewusst gewesen was sie für ihn empfand, und dann wenn sie einen anderen hatte, da entdeckte er auf einmal auch seine Gefühle für sie? Ironie...ja, das war wirklich eine verdammte Ironie.

„Nein...nicht Cordelia. Ich rede von Buffy!", sagte Xander und setzte sich auf. Willow schien sehr abwesend zu sein, und nervös. Ja, er kannte sie doch viel zu gut um das nicht zu merken. Wie sie nun anfing mit ihrem Haar zu spielen. Xander legte den Kopf schief, und sah ihr wie in Trance dabei zu wie sie eine Strähne ihres roten Haares um ihren Finger wickelte, und auf ihrer Unterlippe herumkaute. Unwillkürlich lächelte er, und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf. Schrecklicher Gedanke...er war schon wieder dabei seine Gedanken auszuschalten. Die beiden waren nur gute Freunde. Sie waren nur gute Freunde. _Gute Freunde küssen sich nicht, und befummeln sich auch nicht._ Ja, das aber konnten sie nicht unterlassen. Und es war falsch.

„Oh...ja, Buffy. Aber du hast Recht. Sie ist so still, und verschlossener als sonst. Ich glaube das hat immer noch mit Angel zu tun. Sie sagt es zwar nicht, aber es trifft sie mehr als sie zugeben will. Sie ist...na ja sie musste ihn zur Hölle schicken. Wie würdest du dich fühlen wenn du mich, oder...oder Cordelia zur Hölle schicken müsstest?", fragte sie, und versuchte sich nun irgendwie abzulenken. _Nicht mit Xander allein sein..._

Willow zur Hölle schicken. Wie könnte er das diesem Mädchen antun? Er kannte sie schon seit dem Kindergarten, und sie hatten ihr halbes Leben zusammen verbracht. An Momente ohne sie konnte er sich kaum erinnern, und es war auch unvorstellbar. Unmöglich. Es war unmöglich. „Das könnte ich nicht...das weißt du Will. Ich könnte dir so etwas nie antun.", sagte er trocken, und ging nun zu ihr. _Eigentlich solltest du die Nähe zu ihr meiden, und nicht noch näher zu ihr gehen._ Dieser Gedanke aber war so unwichtig wie altes Brot.

„Ja, das denkst du jetzt, aber"-, fing sie an, und als Xander vor ihr stand fiel ihr das Denken sofort schwer. Denken...Denken, das war nicht so schwer. Und sie konnte es besonders gut, aber sobald Xander so nah bei ihr war, setzte ihr Kopf aus. Das war wirklich schrecklich. Und es würde noch schlimmer kommen. So viel war sicher. Als Xander mit seiner Hand an ihre Wange fuhr zuckte sie zusammen. „Xander...", hauchte sie, und ihre Atmung ging sofort etwas schneller. „Das...",

„Ja...ja, ich weiß...das ist...schlecht, und böse, und hab ich schlecht schon gesagt?", fragte er leise, und strich mit seinen Fingern sanft über ihre Wange. Es war schlecht, und böse, aber zugleich war es gut, und fühlte sich so richtig an, das konnte wieder nur falsch sein. „Ich versuche ja...aber es geht nicht...", murmelte Xander, und spürte nun Willows Hand die durch seine Haare wanderte.

„Ja, es ist böse...und schlecht. Sehr schlecht und böse...", Aber sie konnte sich nicht daran hindern ihre Hand zu seinem Gesicht wandern zu lassen, und dann sanft durch seine Haare zu streicheln. Sie sollten das lassen. Einfach voneinander lassen, und vergessen was schon passiert war. Aber das war unmöglich. Sie konnten das nicht einfach vergessen, und wieder zum Alltag zurückkehren. Und aus dem Weg gehen ging auch nicht. Sie waren beste Freunde, gingen auf dieselbe Schule, und da war noch so viel mehr das verband. Zu viel um es einfach aufgeben zu können.

Und es fühlte sich so gut an mit ihren Fingern durch seine Haare zu fahren. Oh böse, böse, böse! Einfach die Hand da wegnehmen, und sie bei sich lassen, aber es ging nicht. Es war als würde sie irgendetwas davon abhalten. „Xander...", sagte sie noch als sich ihre Gesichter langsam wieder näher kamen. Nun gab es kein Zurück mehr. Ihre Gesichter waren nur noch Millimeter voneinander entfernt, und wenn sich nun keiner von ihnen losreisen würde...dann würde es wieder passieren.

Und es geschah. Sanft berührten sich die Lippen der beiden, und nun war es um sie geschehen. Der Kuss war noch so sanft das es kaum wie ein Kuss aussah. Harmlos, und zurückhaltend würde man denken, aber im Inneren der beiden war es nicht so. Willows Verstand schrie, und ihr Herz klopfte gegen ihre Brust. Wie schrecklich. Wieder einmal küssten sie sich. Willow murmelte irgendetwas gegen Xanders Lippen, aber verstehen würde es weder Xander noch sie.

Ihr Versuch diesen Kuss zu unterbrechen hatte ihn noch verstärkt. Nun war er nicht mehr so zurückhaltend. Das Adrenalin brodelte in Xander, und er zog Willow näher zu sich. Falsch oder Richtig? Gab es darauf wirklich eine Antwort? Natürlich, es war falsch. Weil beide andere hatten, aber richtig war es doch auch irgendwie? Xander und Willow kannten sich schon so lange, und das Vertrauen zwischen ihnen war unvorstellbar groß.

Willow schlang ihre Arme um Xanders Hals, und kraulte sanft seinen Nacken. _Aufhören...aufhören. Einfach aufhören. Oh nein...weitermachen._ Aber wie weit sie heute gehen würden wussten weder Willow noch Xander bisher. Er strich ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, und wenige Sekunden später lagen sie auf seinem Bett.

Wie sie da hingekommen waren wusste Willow nicht mehr. Zum denken war sie im Moment nicht mehr fähig, und sie hatte nur noch eins im Sinn: Xander. So falsch es war, sie konnte sich nicht stoppen, und Xander konnte es auch nicht. Leider hatte sie das Gefühl dass sie es heute sehr viel mehr bereuen würden als jemals zuvor. Oh das war wirklich nicht gut. Xander lag halb auf ihr, und seine Hand strich sanft über ihre Wange. „Wir sollten...", fing er an.

Willow nickte. „Ja...ja, wir sollten, aufhören...aufhören sollten wir.", murmelte sie gegen seine Lippen, und verdeckte sie mit ihren eigenen. Aufhören...dieses Wort an sich war leicht, aber es auch wirklich zu tun war es nicht. Nicht für die beiden. Wieso konnten sie sich nur nicht stoppen? Beide hatten eine Beziehung, und beide waren glücklich, und doch...doch küssten sie sich schon wieder. Immer und immer wieder.

Unwillkürlich musste sie daran denken dass das was sie hier taten fast schlimmer war als jede Handlung in einer Telenovela. Sie waren glücklich mit anderen, und fingen eine Art Affäre an? Oh Gott, sie hatten eine Affäre? Ja, im weitgehenden Sinne würde man das was sie hatten als eine Affäre definieren. Aber das war dann noch weniger gut. Doch sie hatten ja keinen – Sex – oder waren sie kurz davor? _Erde an Willow! Du kannst nicht mit deinem besten Freund schlafen. Es geht nicht...du kannst nicht...oh Gott, seine Lippen..._

Xander wollte den Kuss unterbrechen, aber irgendetwas in ihm hielt ihn davon ab. Es war ihm nicht möglich. Stattdessen machte er es noch schlimmer. Seine Hand ließ von ihrer Wange ab, und wanderte dann langsam nach unten. Er fuhr sanft an der Seite ihrer linken Brust hinunter, und ließ seine Hand dann auf ihrem Bauch liegen. So nah war er Willow bisher noch nie gewesen. Er liebte sie...aber auf welche Art und Weise liebte er sie? Wie man eine Schwester liebte, wie man einen guten Freund liebte, oder eher so wie man das Mädchen seiner Träume liebte? Xander wusste nicht auf welche Art er die kleine Willow liebte.

Seine Gefühle für sie waren so stark, und tiefsinnig, er konnte nicht von ihr ablassen. Und Willow wollte es ja auch oder? Immerhin lag sie hier mit ihm, und küsste ihn. Und sie küsste wundervoll. So küsste keine Schwester, und Xander würde niemanden küssen den er wie eine Schwester liebte. Das er eine Freundin hatte vergas er, nein, eigentlich war es ihm in diesem Moment ziemlich egal. Vorsichtig, und bedächtig schob er ihren Pullover etwas nach oben, und berührte mit seiner einen Hand die nackte Haut von ihrem Bauch. Sie war zart, und so geschmeidig. Hier musste Xander hart schlucken. „Will"-, seine Worte wurden aber von einem Kuss gestoppt. „Ssscht", hauchte Willow, und sah ihm in die Augen.

Sie liebte Xanders Augen. Seine Augen waren immer so voller Liebe, und sie strahlten. Sie strahlten Wärme, Liebe und Zuneigung aus. Xander hatte immer ein bestimmtes Glitzern in seinen Augen, und es machte sie verrückt. Verrückt vor Liebe. Ihre Fingerspitzen strichen sanft über seine Schläfe, und fuhren zu seinem Hals, und in seinen Nacken, wo sie anschließend kleine Kreise zog. Willow wollte es. Sie wollte es. Mit Xander. Und das es falsch war...war egal. Und Xander wollte es ganz offensichtlich auch. Seine Hand lag immer noch auf ihrem Bauch, und fuhr nun an ihren Seiten hoch. Aber diesmal wärmten seine Hände ihre zitternde, und erbebende Haut. Keuchend schloss Willow ihre Augen, und lehnte sich mehr an Xander.

Xander glaubte zu sterben als Willow ihm so in die Augen sah. Ihre Augen waren unglaublich, und einfach unbeschreiblich. Ja, sie waren so unglaublich schön, und voller Hoffnung dass er es nicht definieren konnte. Aber es war fast so als würden ihre Augen ihn willenlos machen. Ihre zarten Finger an seiner Schläfe machten das noch schlimmer. Seine Hände hatten schon längst keinen Kontakt mehr zu seinem Gehirn. Sie fuhren an ihrer Seite sanft nach oben, und spürten ihre weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern. Er spürte wie Will sich mehr zu ihm lehnte, und diesen Laut der ihrer Kehle entwich. Nein, so hatte er seine ‚kleine Willow' noch nie erlebt.

Wie auch. Sie waren immer nur gute Freunde gewesen. Und gute Freunde taten so etwas nicht. Bisher war es auch nicht so gewesen dass irgendwer von ihnen ES tun würde. Aber nun würden sie ES zusammen tun. Bisher war ihm dieser Gedanke noch gar nicht gekommen. Xander hatte nie geglaubt einmal mit Willow zu schlafen. Das Xander unsicher war wollte er nicht zugeben. Er war nicht nur unsicher weil es sich hier um Willow handelte, sondern auch weil das alles neu für ihn war. Natürlich war es das auch für sie, aber für den Mann war dieser Pakt doch wieder etwas ganz anderes. Doch ihrer Reaktion nach schien es ihr zu gefallen. Also konnte er es nicht so falsch machen. Seine Hände fuhren sanft über ihren Rücken, und als er bei ihrem BH angekommen war zögerte er. Vorsichtig ließ Xander seine Hände wieder nach unten wandern, und zog den Pulli ganz über ihren Kopf.

Willow hob ihre Arme damit er ihn ihr leichter über den Kopf ziehen konnte, und küsste ihn dann wieder. Er sollte nur nicht aufhören. Nein, es gefiel ihr zu gut als das er nun damit aufhören sollte. Xanders Lippen verließen die von Willow, und verteilten kleine küsse auf ihrem Hals. Die Haut an ihrem Hals war genauso zart wie die Haut an ihrem Bauch, und unter seinen Lippen fühlte sich das Ganze noch besser an. „Willow...bist du sicher dass"-, murmelte er unsicher. „Xander...hör nicht auf. Hör nicht auf.", sagte Willow mit leiser, fast zerbrechlicher, aber doch sicherer Stimme.

Xander wusste ja dass es nicht richtig war, aber er konnte sich nicht aufhalten. Schon gar nicht nachdem Willow gerade gesagt hatte dass er damit nicht aufhören sollte. Und er wollte sie doch nicht enttäuschen. Dazu liebte er sie zu sehr. Ja, wohlmöglich liebte er sie richtig. Das Xander bekanntlich sehr blind war, war ja kein Geheimnis, also war er es hier vielleicht auch gewesen? Ja, das war möglich. Er setzte seine Lippen wieder auf ihren Hals, und küsste sie weiter. Seine Hände fuhren wieder über ihren Rücken, und malten kleine, und größere Kreise auf ihrer Haut. Diese kleinen, kaum merklichen Berührungen brachten Willow zum Beben.

Auch Willows Hände gingen nun auf Wanderung, und tasteten sich über Xanders Brust. Sie spürte sie durch seinen Pullover, und fuhr dann rasch unter seinen Pullover. Dies war schnell geschehen, aber kaum lagen ihre Hände auf seiner nackten Haut, da bekam sie Angst. Willow hatte ja keine Ahnung was sie da tat! Und das machte ihr gewaltig Angst. In der Schule konnte sie Dinge auswendig lernen, und sich vorbereiten, aber hier...hier war das nicht möglich. Darüber gab es sicher keine Bücher, das musste man vermutlich auf die schmerzliche Tour lernen. Zaghaft wanderten ihre Finger nach oben, und strichen über seine Brust, und keine Minute später wurde auch Xander von diesem leidigen Stück Stoff befreit.

Die Zaghaftigkeit, und Nervosität der beiden ging langsam vorüber. Scham lag immer noch in der Luft. Xanders Augen sogen den Anblick von Willow in sich auf, und er sog scharf die Luft ein. Willow lag in ihrem BH vor ihm, und er drohte verrückt zu werden. Sicher, im Schwimmbad hatte er sie schon gesehen. Sehr oft sogar. Aber Willow war eher der Badeanzugtyp, nicht eines dieser Mädchen das Bikinis anzog, und sich zur Schau stellte. Aber genau das war etwas an ihr das er liebt. Doch seit sie Buffy kannte war sie sehr aus sich herausgegangen, und hatte sich gewandelt. Sie war nicht mehr das schüchterne Mauerblümchen. Nicht mehr ganz. Und ihre Wandlung gefiel ihm noch sehr viel mehr...

Willow spürte wie sie unter Xanders Blicken rot wurde, und sah ihn unsicher an. Sie wusste sehr gut das sie nicht eines dieser Mädchen war von denen Jungs träumten, aber wenn es Xander nicht gefallen würde was er sah...dann würde sie das merken oder? Immerhin lief er nicht davon, und warf ihr verachtende Worte an den Kopf, oder etwas in der Art. Von ihm würde sie so etwas auch nicht glauben, dafür war Xander einfach zu nett. Er war eben Xander. Xander spürte ihre Unsicherheit, und bedeckte ihre Lippen erneut mit seinen. Es war wie ein Fluch. Ein Fluch der sie nicht von ihren Lippen loskommen ließ. Vielleicht würden sie ja etwas darüber in Giles dicken Wälzern finden? Aber an Bücher wollte, und konnte er nun gar nicht denken.

Seine Hände machten sich wieder selbstständig, und er fuhr mit zitternden Fingern über den Verschluss ihres BHs. _Teufelsteile. Ja, genau. Teuflisch sind diese Teile._ Xander war sich sicher dass er es nie schaffen würde ihren BH zu öffnen, und vielleicht war es auch besser wenn er es nicht machen würde. Sehr viel besser. Doch nach zwei anstrengenden Minuten war es vollzogen, und während er mit seinen Lippen immer noch an ihren lag, legte er ihren BH zur Seite. Xanders Herz pochte wie wild gegen seine Brust, und er atmete schneller als jemals zuvor. Er wollte wetten dass sein Herz jeden Moment aussetzen würde, und er nicht mehr atmen konnte. Aber dies geschah nicht.

Stattdessen fuhren seine Hände an ihrem Rücken nach unten, und dann nach vorne zu ihrem Bauch, strichen über ihn, und wanderten sehr langsam zum Ansatz ihrer Brüste. Bisher war er bei einem Mädchen noch nie soweit gewesen. Nur Küsse, und kleine Fummeleien kannte er, doch das hier, dass war sehr viel anders. Es war ernst. Sehr ernst sogar. Willows Atem stockte, und sie legte ihre Hände um Xanders Hals. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, und sie genoss es wie seine Hände sich langsam nach oben tasteten.

Xanders Hände strichen langsam an der Seite ihrer Brüste entlang, und umschlossen sie dann sanft. In seinem Inneren loderte ein Feuer, und es würde ihn in wenigen Minuten verbrennen – da war er sich sicher. Auch dass er Willows Atem nun an seinem Ohr spürte verbesserte seine Situation nicht. Ihr Atem war warm, nein, er war heiß, und das brachte das Feuer in seinem Inneren noch mehr zum kochen. Willows Lippen küssten sich wieder zu seinen, und küssten Xander hungrig.

Langsam aber sicher machte sich die Leidenschaft in den beiden breit. Vermutlich war es nicht einmal geplant, aber ihr kleines Liebesspiel wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde ernster, und einmaliger. Willow fuhr mit ihren Fingern über seine Brust, und zog die Konturen von seinen Bauchmuskeln nach. Es war einfach unglaublich was sie hier gerade erlebten, und Willow konnte es auch nun kaum glauben. Und doch...sollte sie das hier nicht tun. Weil es falsch war. Einfach falsch. Aber ihr Gehirn hatte schon lange vorher ausgesetzt.

Xander fuhr mit seinen Lippen zu ihrem Hals, und verteilte erneut lauter sanfte, und brennende küsse auf ihrem Hals. Er bemerkte wie Willow ihren Hals etwas zur Seite legte, um ihn das zu erleichtern was er mit seinen Lippen gerade tat. Langsam beugte er sich noch mehr über Willow, und wanderte mit seinen Lippen nun zu ihrem Nacken, um dort genau dasselbe zu wiederholen. Inzwischen saß er leicht auf Willow, und fuhr mit seinen Fingern zaghaft zu ihrer Jeans. Wollte er soweit gehen? Wie weit konnte er mit seiner besten Freundin gehen? Scheinbar konnte er sehr weit gehen. Seine Finger öffneten langsam die Hose, und zogen den Reißverschluss behutsam nach unten.

Schnell sah Xander zu Willow, und wartete auf etwas. Ein Zeichen. Dass sie es nicht wollte, oder dass sie es wollte. Hier wollte er nichts falsch machen. Willow war jemand besonderes, und ihr würde er nichts antun was sie nicht auch wollte. Willow hob ihm ihr Becken entgegen, und lächelte. Durch ihre kleine Bewegung konnte er ihre Hose nach unten ziehen, und sie dann über ihre Beine gleiten lassen, bis sie auf dem Boden landete.

Willow lag nun nur noch mit ihrem Slip vor ihm, und Xanders Herz schlug noch mal schneller. Es raste regelrecht. Die Rothaarige zog Xander wieder zu sich, und ließ ihre Finger dann zum Bund seiner Jeans fahren. Xander hatte es ja auch geschafft, also konnte sie es auch. Ja, sie konnte es. Nervös öffnete sie den Knopf seiner Hose, und als sie den Reißverschluss von Xanders Hose nach unten zog, spürte sie dass es hier kein Zurück gab. Das machte sie noch nervöser, nicht dass sie nicht mehr zurück konnte, Willow kannte dieses Gefühl nicht.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war sie mit ihren Fingern über Xanders Penis gefahren. Und genau DAS hatte sie in ihrem Leben noch nie getan. Nein, sie hatte ja noch nicht einmal daran gedacht dass sie so schnell so weit sein könnte. Und schon gar nicht dass es mit Xander passieren würde. Nervös, und mit zittrigen Fingern zog sie seine Jeans nach unten, fuhr mit ihren Fingern dabei über seine Pobacken. Xander strampelte sich seine Jeans von den Beinen, und nun lagen beide nur noch mit jeweils einem Kleidungsstück da.

Mit seiner rechten Hand strich Xander Willow eine ihrer roten Haarsträhnen aus dem erhitzten, roten Gesicht, und küsste sie dann sanft, und liebevoll. Gott, wie sehr er dieses Mädchen doch liebte. Ja, er liebte sie sehr, und vielleicht noch mehr als er es bisher wusste. Und das sie nun bald, sehr bald schon miteinander schlafen würden. Kaum vorstellbar, bisher war es das nicht gewesen. Nun aber...nun wusste er dass es soweit kommen würde. Xander lag auf ihr, und ohne es zu wollen spreizte Willow ihre Beine etwas mehr, und Xander lag nun vollkommen auf ihr.

Und wie er auf ihr lag. Sie spürte seine harte Erektion an ihrem Schenkel, und schluckte. Das war...ein vollkommen neues Gefühl. Ihr Kopf versuchte es zuzuordnen, aber es war ihr nicht möglich es auch nur irgendwie zu verstehen. Es war gut, und doch sehr komisch. Ja, es gab kein Zurück mehr. Der Kuss wurde während ihrem Handeln nicht unterbrochen, er hatte sich eher noch etwas vertieft. War leidenschaftlicher, und heißer geworden. Normal atmen konnte keiner der beiden mehr, es war eher wie eine Art Wettkampf um den schnellsten Herzschlag, so wild schlugen ihre Herzen in diesem Augenblick.

Die Tatsache dass es jeden Moment passieren würde rumorte in Xander. Es machte ihn noch sehr viel nervöser. Was wenn er etwas falsch machen würde, oder was wenn er sogar alles falsch machen würde? Wenn es Willow nicht gefallen würde. _Nicht daran denken Xander. Einfach nicht daran denken. Versuch locker zu bleiben. Ganz locker. Ganz ruhig Xander._ Seine Hände wanderten wieder über ihre Brüste, zu ihrem Bauch, umkreisten ihren Bauchnabel, und dann hackten seine Hände sich in ihr Höschen ein, und zogen es langsam, wieder zögerlich nach unten.

Erneut hob Willow ihr Becken an, und Xander befreite sie von dem störenden Stoff der noch zwischen ihnen lag. Während er sie wieder in einen Kuss zog, befreite Xander sich selbst von seinen Boxershorts, und legte sich sachte, und vorsichtig wieder auf sie. Wehtun wollte er ihr nicht, auf keinen Fall. Willow legte ihre Arme wieder um seinen Hals, und zog Xander noch etwas mehr zu sich.

Die Angst spürte sie kaum mehr. Sicher, sie war noch da, aber nicht mehr so stark. Sie vertraute Xander, und das war doch das Wichtigste dabei. Sie vertraute ihm, und sie liebte ihn, wie sie ihn nur lieben konnte. Wie könnte sie da noch Angst vor dem haben was hier jede Sekunde passieren würde? Xanders Lippen küssten diesen Schmerz, und die Angst weg, und sie wollte sich ihm vollkommen hingeben.

An ihrem Schenkel spürte sie wieder seine Härte, und schloss keuchend die Augen. Es war immer noch unbeschreiblich wie sich das anfühlte, und sie wusste nicht ob sie es jemals beschreiben können würde. Diesmal war dieser Kontakt aber noch intensiver. Nun gab es keinen Stoff mehr der zwischen ihnen lag, und sie wusste das es genau jetzt passieren würde – oder sehr bald. In wenigen Minuten.

Xander stützte sich mit seinen Händen neben Willow ab, und legte sich dann noch etwas intensiver auf sie. Ein Keuchen konnte er dabei nicht unterdrücken. Dass er mehr als erregt war, war nicht nur ihm klar, und dieses Gefühl war auch für ihn neu. Da gab es immer noch diese Unsicherheit die damit drohte seine Eingeweide wie ein wildes Tier aufzufressen, und das war nicht sehr angenehm. Er musste nur ganz ruhig bleiben. Es einfach geschehen lassen, sich fallen lassen, und den Moment genießen – mit Willow.

Willows Hände fuhren sanft über seinen Rücken, und hinterließen eine brennende Gänsehaut. „Xander", keuchte sie gegen seine Lippen, und strich mit einer Hand über seine Nackenhärchen. Ihre Stimme hatte bei seinem Namen einen fast flehenden Tonfall angenommen. Sehnsüchtig..."Willow...wenn, wenn wir...dann...", sie nickte langsam, und hauchte dann „Ich weiß. Ich weiß.", um ihn dann wieder zu küssen. Willow wollte es, und nun waren sie schon zu weit um einfach aufzuhören, und weiter fernsehen zu können. Es war unmöglich.

Xander nickte leicht, und erwiderte ihren Kuss, und strich mit seinen Händen sanft über ihre Brüste, während er seinen harten Penis behutsam zu ihrem Eingang schob, und dann in sie eindrang. Xander schluckte, und löste sich langsam aus dem Kuss den sie eben noch geteilt hatten. Ganz langsam, Stück für Stück drang er in sie ein, und stöhnte auf. Unbeschreiblich, und es war doch gar nicht so schwer gewesen. Falsch konnte es ja nicht sein was er gerade tat.

Willow klammerte sich mit ihren Händen mehr um seinen Hals, und schloss die Augen als sie ihn in sich spürte. Wenn das Gefühl zuvor schon unbeschreiblich gewesen war, dann war es das hier noch mehr. Vollkommen unbeschreiblich, und wenn sie es müsste, dann lag es irgendwo zwischen Schmerz, und Gefallen. Ja, es tat weh. Aber Xander drang langsam in sie ein. Sie keuchte fast erschrocken auf. Es tat mehr weh als sie erwartet hatte. Aber so schlecht war es dann auch wieder nicht.

Xander spürte wie Willow sich unter ihm leicht verkrampfte, und er warf einen Blick in ihre Augen. Als nächstes küsste er sie wieder. Besonders sanft. Es war als wolle er ihren Schmerz wegküssen, und sie davon befreien. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss, und gewöhnte sich langsam an dieses Gefühl. Ja, vermutlich ging es jedem Mädchen so, und es war vollkommen normal. Nachdem Xander sich sicher war das er ihr damit nicht wehtat, fing er behutsam an sich in ihr zu bewegen.

Er musste sofort wieder aufkeuchen, aber diesmal wurde sein Keuchen von ihren Lippen gedämmt, die immer noch auf seinen lagen, und er löste sie von ihren. Xander wollte ihr in die Augen sehen. Sehen was er in ihr auslöste, was sie dabei fühlte, und in ihren Augen würde er es doch zuerst sehen wenn er ihr irgendwie wehtat. Das würde er verhindern. Und der Ausdruck, dieser Glanz in Willows Augen war einfach fesselnd. Wunderschön. Sie war so sanft, und zerbrechlich, aber in ihren Augen waren so viele Emotionen.

Willow hatte ihre Augen teilweise geschlossen, und gab sich nun ganz diesem Gefühl hin. Je länger es andauerte, umso schöner wurde es. Und es wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde besser. Als er anfing sich in ihr zu bewegen stöhnte Willow auf. Ja, das war wirklich unbeschreiblich. Dieses Gefühl war absolut einmalig. Selbst wenn sie irgendwann noch mit anderen schlafen würde, das hier würde sie nie wieder erleben.

Auch Xander schien es so zu gehen. Zumindest vermutete sie das wenn sie in seine Augen sah. Während er etwas kräftiger in sie stieß trafen sich ihre Blicke, verschmolzen miteinander, und machten diesen Moment noch vollkommener. Ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich leicht in sein Fleisch, und es wurde immer unglaublicher. Vor noch zwei Minuten war es etwas schmerzhaft gewesen, und nun war es total schön. Mehr als schön.

Xander küsste sie wieder, und inzwischen war er nicht mehr nervös. Es war nicht so schwer gewesen wie er vermutet hatte. Er hatte gedacht dass es unglaublich schwer sein würde, aber wenn er erst mal hier war, dann wusste er dass nichts mehr etwas daran kaputt machen könnte. Xander Harris hatte sich einfach fallen lassen, und küsste Willow leidenschaftlich.

Er keuchte erneut auf, und hatte das Gefühl zu verglühen. In seinem Inneren tobte ein unglaublicher Sturm, und er drohte jeden Augenblick zu explodieren. Sowohl bildlich, als auch wörtlich. Während er weiter in sie stieß, liebkosten seine Hände ihre Brüste. Streichelten sie, fuhren über ihre Brustwarzen, drückten, und knufften sie, und streichelten sie wieder sanft. Ja, dieses Erlebnis war sehr einmalig.

Willow klammerte sich immer mehr an ihren Liebhaber, und stöhnte in seinen Mund. Oh das war einfach ein noch unbeschreiblicheres Gefühl. Wieder stöhnte sie, und spürte wie sie sich verkrampfte. Ihre Scheidenmuskeln schlossen sich um Xanders Penis, und eine Explosion brach aus den beiden hervor. Fast zeitgleich kamen die beiden zum Orgasmus, und Xander bewegte sich weiter in ihr, und küsste sie sanft.

Nach einigen weiteren Sekunden zog er sich langsam aus ihr zurück, und küsste sanft ihre Stirn. Xander drückte Willow an sich, und deckte sie zu. Wenn ihnen nun auch noch warm war, irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl das diese Hitze bald verglühen würde. Gedankenverloren strich er durch ihre Haare die leicht nass waren, und schloss dann die Augen.

Es war vorbei. Sie hatten Sex gehabt. Willow spürte wie Xander sie an sich drückte, und legte ihren Kopf dann auf seine Brust. Sie war so müde. In ihrem ganzen Leben war sie noch nie so müde gewesen wie jetzt. Aber es war unglaublich schön gewesen. Auch nun konnte sie noch nicht darüber nachdenken was gerade passiert war, dazu würde es noch früh genug kommen. Nach ein paar Minuten wurde Willow vom Schlaf übermannt, und auch Xander schlief wenige Minuten nach ihr ein.

**In der Gegenwart**

Sie hatten es also wirklich getan. Willow konnte es immer noch nicht glauben dass sie mit Xander geschlafen hatte. Nicht nur dass es ihre enge Freundschaft belasten dürfte, da gab es auch noch Cordelia, und Oz. Mein Gott, Oz. Wie konnte sie ihm so etwas nur antun? Xander hatte sich bis auf seinen Pullover wieder vollständig angezogen, und sah sie nicht minder geschockt an.

Willow verstand ihn. Gestern Nacht hatte keiner der beiden daran gedacht was passieren würde. Was diese Nacht für Folgen haben könnte. Wie hatten sie nur soweit gehen können? Eigentlich hatten doch beide gute Gründe dies nicht zu tun, aber es hatte nicht sehr viel gebracht. Aus ihren kleinen Küssen, und Berührungen war sehr viel mehr geworden. Zu viel. Weiter konnten sie kaum mehr gehen.

„Wir haben...Willow...wir haben, letzte Nacht, oh Gott, wir haben...oh Mann.", murmelte Xander und setzte sich auf sein Bett, und fuhr sich sichtlich geschockt durch seine Haare. Oh ja, und wie sie hatten. „Ja, ich weiß. Wir haben miteinander geschlafen.", sagte Willow tonlos, und sah sich im Zimmer um. Hier und da lagen Kleidungsstücke verteilt, und sie fing an sie langsam einzusammeln. „Ich glaube ich sollte mich anziehen...ja genau...", sagte sie und sah zum Bett. „Ahm nicht umdrehen Xander...", sagte sie und schlüpfte eilig in ihre Kleider.

Eigentlich war das unlogisch. Xander hatte sie nackt gesehen. Komplett, und total nackt. Mehr als nackt. Sie hatte mit ihm geschlafen, aber am Morgen danach sah wirklich alles anders aus. Nichts war mehr wie gestern Nacht, und so war es vermutlich besser. Gut war nicht das sie mit ihrem besten Freund geschlafen hatte, gut war nur wenn Xander sich nun nicht umdrehte. Noch mal musste er sie ja nicht nackt sehen. Xander hatte keinen Ton mehr gesagt, und schwieg vor sich hin.

Willow hatte sich inzwischen angezogen, und versicherte sich kurz dass sie auch wirklich alle ihre Kleidungsstücke anhatte, und dass keines mehr irgendwo in seinem Zimmer verteilt lag, und ging dann langsam auf Xander zu. „Xander?", sagte sie sehr leise, und setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett. Nicht nah zu ihm, sondern soweit von ihm weg wie es nur ging – einen Zentimeter weiter von ihm weg, und sie würde auf dem Boden landen.

„Oh Gott Willow...wir haben wirklich",  
„Ja, wir haben wirklich miteinander geschlafen.", beendete Willow den Satz für Xander, und sah kurz zu ihm, sah aber wenige Sekunden später auch schon wieder weg. Sie konnte ihm einfach nicht in die Augen sehen, zu groß war die Angst dass noch mal etwas zwischen ihnen passieren könnte, oder dass ES noch einmal passieren könnte. Und das war nun wirklich nichts was sie gebrauchen konnten.

„Verdammt, Verdammt, Verdammt. Wir hätten das verhindern müssen...Willow...oh Mann.", Xander schien eindeutig sehr geschockt zu sein, aber nun war es wirklich zu spät um etwas an der Sache ändern zu können. Das wusste er genauso gut wie Willow es wusste.  
„Ja, das hätten wir eigentlich tun sollen. Wäre besser gewesen...aber irgendwie...nun ist es zu spät. Wir...ahm, wir sollten uns überlegen was wir tun. Ich meine...es ist passiert, daran können wir nun nichts mehr ändern.", stammelte sie, sah Xander dabei aber nicht an.

Was sie nun tun sollten? Wenn Xander ihr diese Frage doch nur beantworten könnte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sah zu ihr rüber. „Sieh mich an Will.", sagte er, und drehte ihr Gesicht mit seiner Hand sanft zu sich. Willow schloss dabei kurz die Augen, und machte sie dann wieder auf, und blickte kurz in Xanders Augen. „Was machen wir nun...das einfach vergessen, oder...oder...ich versuche nur irgendwie damit klar zu kommen Xander!", sagte sie, und wurde zum Schluss etwas lauter.

Xander ließ ihr Kinn los als ihm bei der Berührung ihrer Haut Bilder, und vor allem Emotionen von gestern in den Sinn kamen. Ja, sie mussten reden, sie mussten irgendwie damit klar kommen das ES passiert war. Will hatte ja Recht. Es war passiert, und nun konnten sie rein gar nichts mehr daran ändern – selbst wenn sie es wollten. „Ich weiß. Also, ahm...vergessen wir einfach was da passiert ist...",

Vergessen...ja, vermutlich würde es am besten sein wenn sie einfach vergessen, oder verdrängen würden was da letzte Nacht zwischen ihnen passiert war. Leichter machen würde es nichts. Aber wenn sie nun alle anderen verrückt machen würde, würde auch nichts besser werden. Das war klar. Also würden sie es einfach vergessen. Willow nickte langsam, und sah zu Xander. „Okay, vergessen wir einfach was da passiert ist.",

**The End**


End file.
